Story Mode (ST: Another journey 2)
The Story Mode returns in Slendytubbies: Another journey 2 ''and is the sequel to ''Slendytubbies: Another journey. Description After Demon Tubbie was defeated, Scotty wants to take revenge for him. And his plan is even worse than Demon Tubbie's plan... The Story has (maybe) 10 Chapters. Characters (32/35) Main Protagonists * White Tubbie/Guardian * Sven (secondary) Protagonists * Sgt. Kolged * Frank * Ploi * Wiff (mentioned) * Mark * Mike-K * Gayle * Chef Tubbie * Drake Main Antagonists * Scotty * Xenomorph Tubbie (secondary) Antagonists * Xestock (mentioned) * Elmen's Ghost * Yoddy * The Tubbie * Suicide Tubbie * Fenn * Venten * Blue Robot * Veroc * Rotor 2.0 * Clerion * Bland * Hexy * Piter * Empty/124766321 * James * The Punishers * Tubbie head * The destroyed vacuum cleaner Chapter 1: Dark Times 2 days after Demon Tubbie was defeated, everything was peaceful again. The most of the Military soldiers are currently at their base, while others are currently on missions. Sgt. Miles and Sgt. Kolged are currently in the meeting room. Sgt. Miles: and? anything new? Sgt. Kolged: '''nothing. since the New Born Invasion stopped, nothing really special happend. '''Sgt. Miles: i hope it stays like that. I dont wanna have that trouble we had when those New Borns came. They both stood up and went outside. Sgt. Kolged: what a beautiful day. Sgt. Miles: i know, right? Lets see what everyone is doing... They went through the whole Military Base to see what everyone is doing. Sgt. Miles: '''do you know where Wiff is? '''Sgt. Kolged: hmm... i think he went to the Outpost. Sgt. Miles: '''ok, alright. I actually thought he went into trouble again. Sgt. Kolged laughs and they went to the Entrance. '''Sgt. Kolged: '''see? not one single New Born! Ah, i like that. '''Sgt. Miles: yes, but i see something else... Sgt. Miles points at two Teletubbies who slowly approach the Military Base. Sgt. Kolged: who are they? Sgt. Miles: I dont know but they look weird... The first Tubbie has a Diamond Antenna and sharp teeth and the second one has an Hexagon Antenna with four arms. They stopped moving but they still look at Sgt. Miles and Sgt. Kolged. Sgt. Miles: who are those guys? Bland: i am Bland, and this is my friend Hexy. Hexy: we got commanded to kill you. Sgt. Kolged: '''aha... and from who? '''Bland: we wont tell it to someone like you! Sgt. Kolged gets out his shotgun and shoots in Bland's leg, but it didnt hurt him at all. Hexy: Dont you dare attacking my friend! Hexy attacked the two with his Spike Launcher. They dodges and Sgt. Kolged gets out a walkie-talkie. Sgt. Kolged: Every solider comes to the entrance. Here are two tubbies who doesnt seem friendly! Soon, the soldiers are coming to the entrance with their weapons. Even the helicopter came. Sgt. Miles: attack those two! Every soldier is shooting at Bland and Hexy, but like before, nothing happend to them. Sgt. Kolged: why arent they dieing? Bland: what a mystery... Bland attacks with an Fireball Shower. The Military is trying to dodge them. Sgt. Miles contacts the Soldier in the helicopter. Sgt. Miles: '''throw a bomb at them! The Soldier does what he says and soon throws a bomb at Bland and Hexy. '''Hexy: what the- Soon, the bomb explodes and smoke appears around it. Sgt. Kolged: i think they are dead... But he was wrong... Bland and Hexy are still standing there and they still didnt got hurt. Sgt. Miles: what the f- Hexy ran to Sgt. Kolged and attacked him with his Spike Arms. He fell to the ground but soon kicks Hexy off him and stands up again. Sgt. Kolged: how should we defeat them? Sgt. Miles: The more important question is... is it even possible? Chapter 2: A New Quest To be done on 10th of March!Category:Story Mode